A New Chance At Love
by AnimeQueen1260
Summary: After realizing that Miss Aubrey will only be his friend, Angel decides to look somewhere else. Jaryn of the Glitterati sparks his interest, but will they get together? Or will things get in the way?
1. Meet Jaryn

**Okay, this is one of the two things I'm trying out. This was actually an old collaboration that I did with someone and I don't know what happened to them. After checking it out, I decided on editing it (drastically) and possibly finishing it. Of course, but myself.**

**If I start to not like it, or this isn't too well liked, I'll just delete it and keep working on other stuff. But we'll see how that goes...**

* * *

_May 15th, 10:30 pm_

It was another stereotypical day for Lu$h Crew; they had another party on their yacht, they performed four songs (one solo each and then two together), and Angel failed in attempt to 'get Miss Aubrey to see that he's the one for her'. He's already tried too much, and she's rejected him each and every time. Still, he wasn't going to give up; he knew that she would fall for him one day. And he's just 'speeding time up' by flirting with her daily.

His attempts were starting to get better results. Instead of being thrown under the bus and/or belittled by her now, she would reject him in a playful way. And on the rare occasions, they'd go out somewhere. Right now, they were out at a café near Flash4wrd's golf course.

But they weren't even eating; they ordered their drinks and started talking. About each other.

"...honestly, my childhood wasn't all that great," Miss Aubrey confessed. "My parents split up when I was ten, and my father never has time for me anymore. But it's not like he ever did; he just gave me a lot of things to preoccupy myself with. He's never told me that he loves me. And the worst part is that I can only see my mother twice a month. I wish I could stay with her forever..." She looked down and started to stir her pink lemonade with the straw.

Angel sighed. "It's okay, chica. You got the Dance Central crew as your family now. I wish that we met before we were all sixteen, though. I guess things happen on their own, huh?"

"Not everything. Sometimes you have to step up and create that change, or else it'll never happen..." He took a sip of his soda and looked at the girl in front of him. She looked so troubled now; maybe talking about past experiences wasn't the best thing to do.

"Here's the bill," the waitress informed before walking away. It was fairly cheap, being at $3.14. The red-head was about to dig in her purse before she saw a five on the table.

"I got it," Angel simply said. They stood up and walked out of the café, going towards one of Miss Aubrey's cars. As usual, she was in the driver's seat. Her exact words for the reason why she wouldn't let Angel drive were: "These are my exclusive cars. I'll drop dead before being caught in the passenger side". So they drove down to the yacht in complete silence; not even the radio was on. The sky didn't show an ounce of light blue, just completely dark. It seemed to match their mood a bit too perfectly...

_June 1st_

_Player's Lounge, The Roost_

_8:30 pm_

Angel and Miss Aubrey walked into the new club that was Dance Central dancer-exclusive, being the last ones to enter. Bodie and Emilia were at the bar talking, Taye and Mo were dancing together, Glitch and Li'l T. were talking in one of the booths, and the two Glitterati members were sitting at a table. They seemed to be watching everyone for who knows what reason. No one really bothered them because they were most arrogant than the Queen Bitch, Miss Aubrey.

"Haha, this club is awesome," Angel cheered. "I'm gonna get a drink or two. You wanna come?"

"Whatever, but don't try anything." They walked over together, but sat down two seats apart. Once the bartender came to them, the VIP ordered a shot of _Hennessy_ while the red-head ordered a small glass of _Vodka_.

"Whoa, I think you shouldn't get something so strong," Angel warned. "Remember what happened last time...?"

She received her drink and took a big sip. "As clear as the water in the Bahamas. Worry about yourself; I'll be fine." He watched as she drank the entire glass before ordering another one and sighed. He knew that Aubrey wasn't one to hold her liquor very well, but he kinda liked when she was drunk. Many things happened...

After her third drink, it was all downhill. She was extremely intoxicated, and could barely keep her balance. Angel stood up to go to the bathroom, and accidentally bumped into her.

"My bad."

She smiled at him and got closer to his ear, practically whispering in his ear. "Next time, bump into me in a different way." She lightly kissed him and he was able to taste the remains of _Vodka_ from her lips. He watched as she walked onto the dancefloor before heading to the bathroom. He was feeling a bit dizzy, so he threw some water on his face. He left out and saw Miss Aubrey dancing with Bodie and Emilia, and he shook his head in disbelief/happiness. At least she was having fun.

He looked away from her after seeing the Glitterati twins performing _Toxic_ by Britney Spears on the main stage. The male didn't look right doing the dance; like if any of the males were to do Pon De Replay by Rihanna. But the female looked perfect doing it, almost like she created the dance. His attention was on her, and watching her turned him on. He never really noticed it, but she was somewhat attractive. She wasn't as attractive as the other females (disregarding Li'l T.), but she was close enough.

Once the song ended, the male got off of the stage while the female stayed on. Another song played, _Real Love_ by Mary J. Blige, and she was doing the Lu$h Crew dance. Angel joined in soon after it started, and he was performing better than her. She failed a couple of moves like 'Booty Down' and 'Kick Switch', moves that he usually had trouble with. After it ended with him doing better than her, she was practically glaring at him.

"Hmm, your dancing makes up for your lack of fashion," she complemented. Or at least it was supposed to be one. "However, I won't lose again to a low-class crew like...whatever crew you're in."

"It's Lu$h Crew, and thank you...I guess. You're not half bad yourself; just need to loosen up and relax a bit. Dancing isn't supposed to be robotic-like; it's supposed to come with the vibe. You actually have to feel the music and let it run through you, not just create something that fits with the beat...my apologies, I should've started with an introduction. I'm Angel of the Lu$h Crew. And you are...?"

He stuck his hand out, only for her _not_ to grab it. "Don't try to touch me! And if you wanted to know so much, I'm Jaryn of the high-esteemed Glitterati crew."

"Well then, Jaryn, we'll see each other soon?"

"I wouldn't count too much on it..."

_September 3rd_

_Riptide Beach_

_10:38 am_

The crews started to get acquainted with the Glitterati twins, but there wasn't much progress in actually befriending them. They learned most of each others' moves and hung out a bit, but that hasn't fully broken the ice around them. Jaryn and Kerith still think to high of themselves, and they still give the other dancers degrading nicknames. The worst ones would be between Lu$h Crew members Angel and Miss Aubrey, as they're called 'Latin Dirt' and 'Prissy Bitch' respectively.

Right now, Jaryn was trying (and failing) to learn _Massive Attack_ by Nicki Minaj ft. Sean Garrett. She couldn't do 'How I Roll' but could do _Satellite_ by Lena perfectly?

"Okay, let's try this move again," Emilia suggested. She was a naturally patient person, so she didn't mind repeating the same move 50 times.

"We've been doing this since nine this morning," Jaryn complained. "Why did you create such a stupid move anyway?"

"...I'll run it by you one more time. It's roll forward, one, two, to the left with your arms up, three, four, back to the starting position, five, six, and then to the right with your arms up, seven, eight." The Brazilian did it slowly to show her, and gradually sped up. "You got it?"

"I wouldn't know; you were the one dancing...but I'll try again." Jaryn did the move with Emilia and actually passed it. She had to do it a few more times to make sure that she had it, then they moved on to the next move.

"Next is...hold on, someone's calling me. Uh...go over what you've learned so far." She walked away from the beach house and pulled out her phone, checking the caller ID. Angel was calling so she answered. "Hello?"

"Yo, Emilia, you doing anything?"

"Yeah, I'm teaching Jaryn a dance. Massive Attack."

"How's that going?" She looked behind her shoulder to see Jaryn hit herself in her chest while doing 'Chest Pound' and then fall onto the sand while attempting to do 'Whiplash Hop'. They never actually did the moves together, did they?

"Not too well. I'll call you back."

"You don't have to because I'm coming over. I'll see you in a few."

"Sure." After hanging up, she sped over to the pale female... "So...how'd it go?"

And received a heart-stabbing glare. "You know how it went; I failed miserably. Maybe that's how you feel whenever you lose in a Dance Battle..." Once again, Emilia kept every foul emotion in and remained positive. Once she hit the gym, though...

"Why don't we take a break?"

"What made you decide that," Jaryn asked, her voice heavy with sarcasm. The Brazilian was about to respond, until Angel arrived.

"Hey, Lili." The pale female looked around in confusion, oblivious to the fact that the person beside her was a ticking time bomb. But she temporarily calmed down and a smirk appeared on her face.

"What's up, Mama's Boy?" Now Jaryn was more confused. She was past the nicknaming thing, but now she wanted to know how they were close enough to give each other nicknames. She always thought that the crews didn't know each other because they had different 'ranks'. Riptide was at the bottom of the 'rank', Flash4wrd was above them, Lu$h was third, Hi-Def was fourth, and the Glitterati was at the top of the 'rank'.

"Okay, I demand you two to tell me know you two know each other!"

"The hell you are," Emilia yelled. She mentally punched herself in the face. "I mean...we've known each other for a long time now. Actually, since the start of Dance Central five years ago."

"And was that a wild time. Especially with you and Mi-"

The Brazilian punched the Latino in his stomach, shutting him up. Seeing as how she almost knocked him out, Jaryn made a mental note to _not_ cross that line with Emilia. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't come close.

"He meant that it was just wild and many things happened. And that _certain people_ will not be mentioned."

"...I'm going home now. I'll see you two..._people_ later." The pale female caught her tongue before saying 'animals', as Emilia was already pissed off. She just wanted to know what happened between her and that other person who won't be mentioned.

Once Jaryn left, Angel felt good enough to get back to his feet. He was clutching his stomach in pain, and tears escaped his eyes.

"What the hell, Emilia?! Why didn't you want her to know what happened between you and Au-"

He was punched in his stomach again, and fell onto the sand once more. Spit and blood was coming out of his mouth, and he looked like he was about to throw up.

"One, she doesn't need to know all of that. Two, it's ancient history. That person shall not be mentioned. Ever."

"Y-you...kinda sound...l-like her wh-when...saying that." She glared at him and kicked his stomach, causing him to spit up more. Then she sat on the nearby chair, looking at the waves. They helped calm her down, but not as much as going to the gym did. She would go there once Angel was feeling better.

* * *

**That's all for chapter one. The next chapter will be mainly about Angel and Jaryn, seeing as how this will eventually get them together. Or at least as close friends.**

**The link to the original is: this site and add (s/7891814/1/A-New-Chance-for-Love) at the end.**


	2. Riptide vs Glitterati and the Aftermath

**I want to delete this story _so_ bad, but I... _believe_ that it'll be exceptionally well. I just decided on updating this now before I choose to let go of that extremely small slither of hope to see how it fares against... well, the other stories (not mine). And if you haven't seen my other Dance Central stories, check them out.**

**Warning: there will be minor twincest-like material in this chapter. I warned you all early so that no one is saying bad things.**

* * *

"Just so that you know, you're a bit too much," Angel said. He was talking to Emilia, who he had to drive to the gym. He also had to drive her home, and who knows how long she would take. But he didn't complain, seeing as how he almost died. If only they were the same gender...

"Yeah, but it's only to get a point across to those who don't understand it well," she responded. She barely heard him as she was busy looking looking out the window, and she saw _that person's_ yacht. "Hey, hold on."

He stopped the car right in front of the docks and turned to face her. "What's up?"

Her voice was softer, as if she was drifting off and losing focus. "Forget the gym, but you're still taking me home. I want you to wait for me right here, okay?" But no matter how soft her voice got, she was still demanding him and not asking him.

"It's not like I have much of a choice, now do I?" She glared at him and he put his hands up. "Okay, chica. Do whatever you have to do." He didn't know what she was planning to do until he saw her go onto the docks, with something in her hand. This was still technically his yacht as well... in some sort of way. He just couldn't let her do something bad to it.

Once her entered the Lu$h Crew yacht, he could see many people going towards the stage. Miss Aubrey must've been performing a dance by herself, because the crowd was of all males. Once he arrived in front of her, he could tell that she was oblivious to the crowd there for three reasons: (1) the music was drowning them out, (2) neither of them were hosting a party at this time, and (3) her eyes were closed as she was dancing.

He was watching her do a dance he's never seen before; it was one of those songs out of the nine they had to make up (in other words, the DLC). _Milkshake _by Kelis was playing, and he was watching her do moves that slightly turned him on. And she said the moves as she did them.

"Come Hither..." She walked forward while pointing and bringing her hand down, then backed up while opening and closing her hand like she was signaling someone to come on. "...Rival Strut..." She walked over to the left with her hand as high as her head and brought it across her face. "...Shante Twist..." She moved her hips in a slow, circular motion with her right hand up to her face while she was slowly patting her hips with her left hand. "...Warm It Up..." Instead of moving her hips in a circular motion, she moved them side-to-side, and she patted herself with a 1, 2, 1, 2 tempo. "...Sashay..." She kept her hands where they were, this time taking one step up with each foot and then going back to her starting position. Her left hand kept patting her hips, but its speed matched her steps.

Angel couldn't watch her anymore, and he couldn't stand seeing those perverse looks on the males faces (along with the scowls that the females were giving her). He walked up onto the stage and tried to mimic her moves, but he was having a bit trouble doing so.

"Aubrey, stop dancing! You're giving people a bad impression of yourself."

She opened her eyes while doing the last few 'Diva Quake' to see more than the required amount of people on her yacht. "What the... who invited these people? Was it you?" She didn't stop dancing, as that was the number one rule of dancing. When the music stopped, they were able to stop yelling to speak.

"No, I just got here." She shrugged her shoulders as she believed him, then turned to the crowd.

"Okay, I'll give you until the count of three to leave this yacht." She didn't have to say 'one' for the people to start leaving. When she wanted to be, Miss Aubrey could be very intimidating.

"One... two... three. Looks like I didn't leave; what're you gonna do about it." They looked to where the voice was coming from to see Emilia with a hammer in her hand. And she was smirking at the red-head. "It's so nice to be here again, messing shit up."

"What did you do?!"

"Why don't you go and check out your room," Emilia responded. "It's really funny; I'm glad that your make-up was in there..." Miss Aubrey's eyes widened as she raced to her room. Angel was shaking his head in disappointment and sighed.

"...you didn't do anything, did you?" A big smile appeared on Emilia's face as she nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"You don't seem to be dirty at all. And that hammer is still in the plastic; if you did do anything, it would be ripped."

"You're pretty smart. Well, I'm on my way home. You don't have to drive me there." She jogged by him and towards the exit. "And if the Queen B. asks, I went back to the beach." Once she left the yacht, Aubrey came out with an angrier face than before.

"Where. Is. She." He could see that her skin was red from anger and thought about what he was going to say. If he told her where she wasn't and she eventually found that out, Miss Aubrey would have his head on a platter. But if he told her where she was, Emilia would surely beat him to a pulp. He thought about he was scarier, and who he respected more, before answering.

"She went home." He was damn sure scared of Emilia whenever she was enraged, but he loved and respected his partner too much. No minor fear would change that.

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek before heading towards her fastest car and driving to Emilia's house. She didn't know that she was walking/jogging/running, so it would be a surprise when she was her.

_**One Week Later**_

_**September 10th**_

_**Glitterati Penthouse**_

_**12:57 pm**_

Jaryn was going over the dance to Riptide's Crew Challenge song; _Baby Got Back _by Sir Mix-a-Lot. Whenever two crews battled each other, they did each others' Crew Challenge song. Jaryn was confident in her own skills in doing _Born This Way_, but she wasn't too sure about Riptide's song. She remembered the moves that Bodie and Emilia taught her and her brother, and was even watching the video, but this was something not meant for her. If she wasn't determined to keep the good name she's brought for her crew she would've been gave up and let whatever happened tomorrow happen.

Kerith walked in to see his younger sister having trouble with the chorus. He couldn't help but laugh at her failure and walked over to her.

"Sister, why not try tomorrow," he suggested. "After all, the dance battle isn't until 5 pm."

"No, I have to get this right now. I wouldn't expect you to know, seeing as how you've passed this song." He stopped the music and unplugged the radio. Then he started to embrace her from behind.

"Don't worry too much about this song; I'll do it for us. And you can battle whoever wants to do our song." She was a bit uncomfortable with the awkward feel of her brother behind her and tried to break free. She almost forgot about the muscles he had and deemed it impossible to get out of his grasp. She remember when they were younger, and he put her in this same position. Back then, it was child-friendly and she shrugged it off. But now that they were older and more knowing of things, it was weird for her.

"Ker... your grip is tightening on me, and I'm a bit uncomfortable..." She felt him grabbing her wrists tightly with his left hand, which meant that his right one was free. He brought that around to her breasts, trapping her in his grasp.

"Don't worry, sister. You know I won't hurt you, right?"

She didn't know why she answered. Maybe it was because she was trained that way. Or maybe it was an involuntary action. Whatever it was, she wished she didn't answer.

"Of course I know that. We're siblings after all." She couldn't see it, but a smirk appeared on his face. Whenever he was being devious, nothing went well.

_**September 11th**_

_**Glitterati Penthouse**_

_**5:30 pm**_

The dance battle against Riptide ended in a loss, as the rules were slightly changed for the battle between the 'lowest-ranked' and the 'highest-ranked' crews. Whoever won the coin flip decided who danced for all of the songs, and because Riptide won, they used the Glitterati's weakness against them. Bodie let Emilia do _Baby Got Back_ with Jaryn, and she won by a long shot. Most of it was because Jaryn couldn't focus after what happened yesterday.

Emilia's score was 2,567,083 while Jaryn had 1,905,476. Together, they managed to get 4 stars. Bodie and Kerith did _Born This Way_, and Kerith won. If Jaryn were the one dancing, their scores wouldn't have been so close. Kerith had 2,109,328 while Bodie had 2,044,718. Since they tied, they had to do a tie breaker dance.

Riptide won the next coin flip, so one of their songs were chosen. Bodie and Emilia agreed to doing _What Is Love _by Haddaway; a song they knew neither of them could do well. Riptide scored a combined total of 5,103,682 while the Glitterati scored a combined total of 3,061,824.

Jaryn was sitting on the roof, letting her feet dangle off. It wasn't too dark outside, so she was able to see the building that were below her, like the other crews' places. And it was a sight she saw everyday; she was getting bored of seeing the same things. The only thing that keeps her sane is the cool air the breezes by her. It brings her so much peace, just like her mother did. If only she was still with her...

She could hear someone behind her and looked back to see Angel. He looked equally surprised as she did.

"Uh... my bad. I thought no one was up here. I'll go now."

"You're not a bother to me for now so I guess you can stay." He hesitated in joining her, but she wasn't taking no for an answer. He walked over and sat down beside her. It was awkwardly quiet as none of them were talking, just looking out at whatever caught their eye.

"This view is nice," he finally said. "I bet watching the sun rise from here is awesome."

"Not really," she responded. "Maybe if it's your first time, but once you start to watch it daily..." She trailed off, looking down to the Riptide Beach. She could see a fire and some people around it. That reminded her of something. "Aren't you supposed to be partying with your friends?"

"Yeah, but I want to be alone. I need some time to think."

"About what? And why here?"

He faced her with a smile on his face. "I didn't come up here to think, Jaryn. I came here because Taye told me that she saw you go up here. Since you're always with your brother, I figured that you're not used to being alone. So I followed."

She sighed and looked away from him. "Who said that I wanted your company? I'm perfectly fine alone." Her face was lifted up to meet Angel's and she felt him wipe away a tear.

"Then why are you crying?" She didn't know exactly how she felt at this moment. She wanted to attack him for getting too close to her without her permission, and she wanted to put a restraining order on him. But then she wanted to cry some more, as the proximity they had reminded her of last night's event. On top of that, she was feeling some strange emotion as she looked into his eyes. Because she's never felt this way, she couldn't identify it in any way. The way she could describe it was... pleasurable, pleasing, and weird at the same time.

"I shouldn't be telling you this... I shouldn't be thinking about telling you this, but here goes. Last night when I was rehearsing Riptide's song, Kerith... almost raped me. He forcefully kissed me, and then tried to strip my clothes off. It was like he was someone else..." After seeing the sad look on Angel's face, she noted that he was actually paying attention. And that he actually cared about what she had to say. He took it all in before responding to her.

"I can't believe that he'd do something like that! I want to do something so bad, but—no, I can't do anything to him. But I could always help you out. Come to the beach with me tomorrow morning; it'll be fun."

She sighed and agreed to it. Seeing his smiling face, that feeling had come back again. Not the one where she wanted to attack him or cry, but the pleasurable, pleasing, weird one. She didn't notice her getting closer to him until someone caught them.

"That's where you were," they said. "And why are you with that Latin dirt?" Angel gritted his teeth and stood up. There was so much to say to him, and maybe not enough time. Even still, he would give Kerith hell.

* * *

**Hmm... not much to say about this one. But the next chapter will incorporate the beach part from the original.**


End file.
